Echo
(Voice Claim) (Playlist) (Tag) Echo is an adventurer who leaves her own home island to travel around Hyrule. Backstory Echo lived in a family of 11, on a island where Zora thrived (ote that this island is the author's personal headcanon and has nothing to do with the Clans). At the age of 100, she started to get bored of her current lifestyle. Everything at that point was boring to her, so she left home in pursuit of adventure. Of course, at first, luck wasn't on her side, as she encountered some members of the Forbidden Clan, got a scar on her back caused by a lynel, and eventually got her heart broken, making her insecure about herself. Eventually, she gained travel buddies. These buddies are Triden, a Zora who likes to draw, and Nife, a Zora who was raised and trained by a Sheikah elder. Half the time, hell ensues as she always get them into troublesome situations. Personality Echo is very friendly and fun-loving, though she is also a bit naive and can be very sassy if she wants to. She dances, which she thinks is a good way to pass the time whenever nothing exciting is happening. She likes to hug every person she meets (though with caution), and gives them words of advice of they need it. Due to getting attacked by random people in the past, she is shown to be very cautious, checking them out before she talks to them. She also develops insecurity after her first heartbreak. She loves kids and will play and dance with them for as long as she can. She has ADHD, which makes her slightly forgetful, has a short attention span, gets bored at certain points, and sometimes can be seen fidgeting. She calls people she doesn't know much yet 'Dude' but asks first before she does. Abilities * Close Combat - Can punch and kick * Enhanced Speed - Can run fast. * Archer - Is able to shoot arrows Relationships (Note that some are not gonna be included in this wiki, due to the fact they are not zora) * Akira * Avery * Ebele * Fyre * Isisse * Nife * Oormi * Triden * llamativo Pros and Cons of dating Echo Pros * Is super supportive of you, encouraging you in ways more than one. She like your own personal cheerleader. * Will entertain you, rather it be singing, dancing, or telling you stories of your liking * Super affectionate. Will give you kisses randomly, embrace you,hold your hands, or boop heads with you. * Is an good comforter. You can hug or pet her whenever you're feeling blue. * Can also tell you jokes, rather you like it or not. * Will take you to lovely places, from warm beaches to quiet meadows * While she is an absolute sweetheart, she’s also an protector. Will attempt to heal you if you have wounds, abilet not as good as an professionnel * Prepared to be amazed when she kicks that one guy ass for you. * Basically she protec, but she also attac * Will purr if you caress her cheek (I am unsure if this was an pro, but i wanted to include it) * Sick? SHE’S GONNA TAKE CARE YOU. * Is very truthful. She’ll never tell an lie, even when she tries. * Will gift you with items she brought from her adventures. * You may think that she the more innocent one, she can make you melt in more ways than one Cons * Insecure at first. She’ll think you’ll go with someone else, which makes her think she isn’t good enough or trying to hard * May seem to weird for your liking * Can be very nervous when confessing her love to you, but will gain confidence slowly. * Can be rather slow brained at times * Cries when she thinks she done something wrong or is currently sad * She doesn’t get as much sleep, due to her occupation as an adventurer. * May have some difficulties trying to give good advice * Will become very hurt if it turned out you been lying to her (but if there was an special reason behind it, she’ll understand) * Will leave for long periods of time * Doesn’t understand things at first, you would have to explain slowly What you need to do * If you lie to her, but you have an reason, wait until she calms down first. Tell her why you lied, rather it be your trying to keep your identity, your hiding from someone, or your an murderer on the run. She’ll understand and (maybe) forgive you later. * Comfort her, and tell her that (whatever small or okay mistake she made) is okay. Embrace her till she calms down. * Be patient. If your waiting for her where you usually meet or where she lives, wait. If she’s not there til sundown, leave. * Don’t get mad and explain things slowly. She’ll understand things better. * Make her sleep as much as possible. If she feels drowsy, talk with her till she falls asleep or give her some tea. Gallery Sketch.png ECHO.png Category:Original Character Category:Unaffiliated Category:SugarSkullFangirl